This invention relates generally to social networking services and more particularly to providing users the ability to identify media information in posted content.
A social networking system may allow a user to communicate within certain social networking system spaces. For example, a user may post a message to the user's profile or to another user's profile, may comment on the user's content items or another user's content items (such as wall posts, images, videos, documents, etc.), may send an instant message or an email to another user, may post a message on a group wall or to a fan page, or any other form of communication within the social networking system.
Users often watch videos or listen to music while using social networking systems and often discuss videos and music within certain spaces of social networking systems. Communications in conventional social networking systems are typically plain text and do not include structured data that associates the communications with media objects. This limits the ability of the social networking users to convey their activities and interests. Accordingly, there is a need for a content delivery mechanism that enables users to identify media items they consume, while also aggregating information about the users' relationships with the media items.